7 Days to DIE
by No Fear 666
Summary: i suck at summaries if u have an idea put it in your review so read it and review me plz R


7 Days to die By No Fear 666, Death 12 & Crimson blade 369  
  
Chapter 1 in the beginning I don't own any dbz characters  
  
"Damn, we're training to increase basic strength not transformed strength BAKA!" yelled Goten, blocking the right thrown at him. A bright light blinded his opponent, before Goten ascended into the fist form of super Saiyan with a flash. "Trunks! Snap out of it!" He shouted as he blocked the ki blast Trunks shot at him, flaring his ki to knock his friend off balance. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Goten barely dodged the next beam that Trunks shot, Goten's endurance was wearing thin, they'd been training most of the day and although he could spar for extended periods in super Saiyan, with his energy drained as it was it was amazing that he could even maintain the form for a few moments. Trunks seized the moment and zoomed behind Goten, and hammered his back with his fists clenched. Goten dropped like a stone, he lay on the floor searching for the energy to let loose a Kai blast on Trunks.  
  
Trunks laughed so hard he fell to the floor holding his stomach crying. Goten raised a bloody hand a fierce Ki blast. Trunks lowered his head and watched the blast pass mere inches form his face. "Shit!" Goten cursed, he lowered his aching head on the dusty surface on which he was beaten.  
  
"You're really crap Goten how could you miss from that close," mocked Trunks "You were just lucky nothing more" Trunks raised an eyebrow and worked his way up to Goten and peered hard down. " Luck! You think that I beat you with luck! If luck made me beat you, then. luck has been with me for all my life then!" Goten rose up and hurled a fist at Trunks. It struck home, Trunks floated in mid-air for a second then landed on the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
At capsule corp. Bulma was making a new gravity room because Trunks and Goten had destroyed the other one in a sparring match against Vegeta when they fused into Gotenks and blew Vegeta and the gravity room with one blast so Vegetas dead and the old gravity chamber was fucked up big style. So Bulma was all greasy and sweaty making a new one.  
  
Android 18 and Krillin were looking after Marron they were giving her the first ever training lesson she was pretty strong well she would be being the daughter of an android and a human.  
  
Goku was also dead he was having the biggest sparring match ever against Vegeta, Goku shot a ka ha me ha me ha Vegeta barely dodged it and followed up with a big bang Goku got hit full whack in the chest with it he got blown through king Kais house and knocked Bubbles round the whole planet.  
  
Videl was also having a sparring match with Gohan (what's with all the sparring matches) Videl shot a surging bolt of energy at Gohan blocked and shot a masenko at Videl she flipped out of the way and flew at Gohan and kicked him underneath the jaw, he grabbed her foot and threw her to the floor and started to laugh "remember Videl the best offence is a good defence, now lets try a new type of training in the bedroom" said Gohan slyly (okay, well give them some privacy we'll come back later.)  
  
(Gohan has know finished boning Videl)"god damn that was good" Said Videl with a happy smirk on her face. Gohan went to get a shower and Videl joined him (god damn cant he keep it in for more than 2 minutes.)  
  
18 and Krillin were lecturing Marron on how to have safe sex "if he doesn't have a condom and tries to rape you blow him away using a ka me ha me ha and if he has a condom start to dance in the bed sheets" "god mum and dad I'm not 2 year old you know" Marron moaned  
  
Trunks and Goten were now having a sparring match against Hercule and Chiaotzu in the newly built gravity room, Goten and Trunks were getting the shit kicked out of them so they started dancing and fused into the powerful Gotenks "shit little guy it looks like we are done for" said Hercule in short breathes Gotenks shot a ka me ha me ha at Chiaotzu it knocked him out cold Hercule pounded at the door for Bulma to let him out. Gotenks shot at him and kicked him so hard that he broke the door he flew out and landed on Bulma "oh Hercule I like men but not you" Bulma joked.  
  
Goku and Vegeta were eating and apologizing to Bubbles for knocking him to the floor (okay this is boring lets go to Gohan and Videl)  
  
Gohan and Videl were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Goten and Trunks were now flying to see Videl and Gohan the house was on fire Goten and Trunk speeded up they found Gohan with no head on the floor "shit something's happened quick Trunks find Videl I'll scout the island for anything" Trunks shot inside the house. Goten flew round the island and saw a black tiger walking on 2 legs Goten shot an energy bolt at it, it dodged with ease Goten shouted for Trunks. Trunks flew through the side of the house "quickly Goten lets fuse" Trunks ordered. Trunks and Goten did the fastest fusion dance ever when they had finished the creature was already flying through the sky Gotenks powered up to SSJ3 and sped after the tiger they shot about 5 energy balls at him they just bounced off him. The black tiger spun round and shot a ka me ha me ha at them they dodged and shot a masenko at the hideous beast.  
  
What happens next if u have ideas put them in your review ill carry on after about 2 or 3 reviews 


End file.
